1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the generation of an individually-targeted virtual radio or television broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of the Internet may listen to and/or view multimedia content available on the Internet, but must either play or download to a digital audio player the individual items of content, such as a video or song, which must be specifically selected. Forcing the user to select the specific videos and songs for download eliminates the excitement and surprise of a seamless broadcast where one can experience a mix of not only videos and songs but also other information such as traffic, weather, and DJ introductions to songs, and where one may also be exposed to new music. An Internet user can alternatively listen to programmed channels of entertainment and information broadcast over the Internet, but those broadcasts, as in radio and television broadcasts target large audiences and are not responsive to the specific needs and desires of each individual listener.
Advertisers on radio and television target certain demographic audiences who they believe are potential or actual consumers for their products based on the content of the broadcast. However, none of the broadcast media are able to customize the broadcast and advertising by individual rather than groups, primarily due to limitations of the various forms of media. Existing radio and television broadcasts simply do not permit customization of content or advertising. Moreover, they only operate when the receiver is able to receive the signal and their sphere of influence is generally local, rather than international, although networks of stations may broadcast the same content. On the Internet, advertisers currently target the users of particular Web sites rather than a particular individual. It would be advantageous if advertisers could target advertising to an individual directly during a broadcast rather than trying to reach these individuals via a “canned” broadcast that may or may not reach the appropriate consumer.